1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a hanging buckle, especially relates to a split type hanging buckle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the daily life, the hanging buckle is usually used to hang keys, mobile phone, name tag, ID card and so on. Generally, the traditional hanging buckle includes a base part that is provided with hook to hook or clamp fixing members like straps, as well as a hanging buckling member used to hang ID card, name tag, keys, mobile phone, pen, small tool and so on. The hook member and hanging member of this type of traditional hanging buckle are separately connected on the base part.
To prevent stuffs hung on the hanging member from falling off, the hook member and hanging member are generally fixedly connected with the base part so they are not easy to be separated. For example, a staff badge hanger disclosed in the Chinese patent 201320039323.2, which comprises a hanging buckle, a connecting member and a strap mechanism, wherein the hanging buckle is connected with the strap mechanism through the connecting member; the strap mechanism can be provided with clamp or hook on the outer case body thereof to form the base part that can be hooked or clamped on the clothes or strap; the hanging buckle is the hanging member used to hang stuffs, and the connecting member is used to connect the strap mechanism and the hanging buckle. In this type of staff badge hanger, although the distance between the staff badge and the strap mechanism can be adjusted through the scrolled strap, the stuffs hung thereon cannot be taken off easily, which influences the flexibility in the actual use.
As stated above, it is necessary to further improve the structure of the existing hanging buckle.